


my heart went oops

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: he was not very good at dealing with mistakes. that in itself was probably a mistake.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Kudos: 21





	my heart went oops

“I want some pizza.”

Bede didn’t even look up from his phone. “And you’re telling me because…?”

“Because you’re already on your phone,” she whined. He ignored her, and before long he felt her finger jabbing his arm. “Bede. C’mon. Order a pizza. Please!”

“It’s two in the morning. Don’t be annoying." Bede jerked his arm away, tapping at his screen. “Go make some instant ramen or something if you’re hungry.”

“No, that’s unhealthy.” Gloria pouted, stretching herself out on the couch in a way that reminded him very much of a cat.

“Pizza isn’t much better.” Bede rolled his eyes. How he got himself stuck in this situation was beyond him. Then again, he couldn’t exactly blame anyone else.

The champion had decided she wanted to take a break from her duties and travel around Galar again to _relive old memories_ , or so she said. That was all well and good until he found out that Ballonlea was one of the stops on her tour.

In her bid to get free accommodation, she pestered him non-stop until he finally gave up on saying no and allowed her to crash at his place. He regretted it almost instantly – Gloria was a night owl, she insisted on him staying up to watch stupid shows with her, and he had recently discovered her penchant for ordering takeout and junk food _right_ before he decided to end the day and go to bed.

He might grudgingly consider the champion to be a friend of his, but she had truly atrocious habits, and he had to wonder how someone so ill-disciplined could be so strong. He trained to the best of his ability, each time ensuring that his team would perform even better than the previous match. But no matter how much time or effort he put in she beat him every single battle. He came close once or twice, but by some stroke of luck or genius she always flipped the tables and went on to trash his team completely. It was starting to get on his nerves, though he wouldn’t admit it.

“Hey. Hey. Bede.” Gloria was talking again. He felt his eyelid twitch. Seriously, allowing her to stay with him was testing his patience. He wasn’t even that patient, to begin with. “What’s your throwaway Rotogram account?”

He snorted. “What makes you think I have one?” Though his finger paused over his screen. Did she actually find out? Or was she just guessing?

“Uh, because everyone has one? And you definitely do, too. We all know you’re not the one posting on your official account, Bede. You _hate_ pink.” Gloria had flipped herself upside down on his couch, her head inches away from the floor, her legs leaning against the back of the couch. He briefly entertained the thought of telling her off but decided to let it pass – she wouldn’t listen to him anyway.

“I might hate pink, but I do have an image to uphold,” he answered. It was the truth – Opal would kill him if he went out without any pink in his outfit. “And aren’t you paying too much attention to my Rotogram? I didn’t think the champion would have the time to notice what photos I’m posting online.”

“Yeah, but I have time now, don’t I?” She waved her phone at him. “You _sure_ you don’t have a throwaway? I can keep a secret, you know.” She winked.

“You can’t keep your mouth shut to save your life.” He spared her a glance, then looked back at his phone, tempted to get up from the couch and just head to his room. But she would probably barge in after him. “Sometimes I really have to wonder how you became the champion. You’re disorganised and a mess and you’re just _all over the place_ –”

“But I’m great with pokemon,” she interrupted, grinning at him. He grudgingly agreed – Gloria had a way with pokemon that made it seem like she could actually talk to them. Even his Hatterene liked her, which was nothing short of a miracle.

He didn’t know what he could say in reply, so he settled on the most eloquent of possible comebacks. “Whatever.”

“You’re so _hard_ to talk to, Bede,” she muttered, finally losing interest in continuing the conversation. Thank Arceus. If he had to listen to yet another one of her nonsensical rambles, he might just lose his mind.

He got up from the couch, which was clearly some kind of trigger for Gloria’s big mouth. “Hey, where are you going? It’s still early!” She wriggled upright, blinking rapidly. “Oh, all the blood is rushing to my head,” she mumbled.

“It’s not early, it’s two in the morning,” he pointed out. “And I need to go back to the gym tomorrow.”

“It’s early _because_ it’s two in the morning!” Gloria exclaimed, bouncing off the couch. Bede wondered if it would be a good idea to let Hatterene loose on Gloria. She'd deserve it, being so excitable at such an unforgiving hour...in hindsight, maybe not. “It’s a new day! We should do something productive!”

“Like sleep?” he suggested. Gloria made a face at him, and he sighed. Damn the night owls. Why didn’t Gloria just move in with Raihan or something? The dragon Gym Leader was the perfect companion for staying up until 5AM. Bede was not.

Bede needed his beauty sleep, as mandated by Opal. Anything later than midnight would give him wrinkles. Or so the former Gym Leader said. What would he know? He didn’t care about skincare or beauty routines.

“You know how to get strong really quick?” Gloria leant closer and whispered. Bede blinked. Now, _this_ was interesting, though a significant part of him also suspected she was just making things up as she went along, trying to get him to stay awake with her. But he would give her the benefit of the doubt and listen anyway. “Training in the Wild Area at _this_ hour. There are 24 hours in any given day, and if you want to become the champ, you need to make full use of all the time you’ve been given!”

Right. She was being ridiculous. “I’m not listening to you, Gloria. Go talk to Hop, he might be more interested.” Bede shook his head and marched off. He barely took a step before he felt a strong hand grip the back of his shirt, and he groaned. “Gloria, for Arceus’ sake, just let me go. I’ve put up with you for the past three nights!”

“Yeah, and don’t pretend that’s out of the kindness of your heart – you just wanted to see what my training regime is like so you can claim the champion title,” Gloria rebutted. Bede couldn’t find the words to deny it, so he just fumed. “I’m now giving you an _exclusive_ peek into how I train, and I kid you not – 2AM at the Wild Area, that’s how the pros do it.” And she sounded so sincere that for a moment, Bede wondered if she was telling the truth. If there really _was_ some kind of secret.

Probably not. He wasn’t dumb enough to fall for such a blatant lie. “If your 2AM hack is so powerful then why are you the only one doing it? You’re not the only night owl in the whole of Galar,” he pointed out.

Gloria sighed exaggeratedly. “Because no one else is doing it _right_!” she cried. He decided to leave her to her melodramatics and head to his room – he had spent more than enough time entertaining her, and he was beginning to feel tired.

“By the way Bede, I happened to stumble across this Rotogram account – it’s called fairygaylord, just wondering if you know the owner? Because the Hatterene on this page looks an _awful_ lot like yours,” Gloria suddenly said, and he froze.

There was a gleeful grin on her face. He didn’t like it one bit. “Nope, no idea who that is. Why are you following someone with such a weird username, anyway?” Did he accept her follow request? No, he couldn’t have, only his best and his closest trainers were allowed to follow that account, and he definitely would have remembered if Gloria requested to follow him. The champion’s username wasn’t exactly unknown.

“I’m friends with Theodora, bet you didn’t know,” Gloria hummed. “And _yesterday,_ Theodora lent me her phone to check out this new game she was playing before you made all your trainers gather for some meeting. I saw a Rotogram notification from fairygaylord and, out of sheer curiosity, I took a look. I don’t know Bede, but this account seems to have a lot of insight into your personal life. And your pokemon. A stalker, perhaps?” Her eyes gleamed.

He could hear the triumph in her voice, and he sighed. It was unlikely he could lie his way out of this – she clearly knew who the account belonged to. He was going to have a chat with Theodora. “What do you want.”

“Nothing much. Just put up with me for the rest of this week and I swear I won’t let anyone know about your throwaway.” She placed her hands on her hips, squinting at him. “Is it really such a big deal, though? It’s not as if your account is public.”

“Yeah, but I don’t want _Opal_ finding out.” He scowled. “The moment she knows I have a throwaway she’s going to ask about it, and Arceus, that old lady really knows how to get to the bottom of things. And there’s stuff in there I don’t want her to see.” Mostly the earlier posts where he was bitching about having to switch to an all fairy-type team. He still missed using his Gothorita and Duosion. Not that he didn't love his new team, of course.

Then there were also the posts complaining about Opal’s methods for preparing him to replace her, and the posts complaining about Opal in general. Yeah.

“Well, just train with me in the Wild Area and I won’t tell a single soul about this. Champion’s honour,” Gloria told him earnestly, her hand placed over her heart.

“Or I could always just delete the account,” he deadpanned. And then he’d set up another throwaway and this time he wouldn’t let anyone follow it at all.

Gloria gasped. “And delete all your memories? Bede! You can’t!” She let her hand flutter over her eyelids, swooning dramatically, and Bede would very much like her to just…just _stop_. Why was she doing this? Why couldn’t she just be normal?

He was about to ignore her and turn away when the Champion peeked at him from underneath her hand. “Anyway, I took screenshots, so…”

Yeah, he really needed to have that chat with Theodora.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure where i'm going with this but i will get somewhere eventually lmao


End file.
